Shadowed Greys
by Noxnocturnum
Summary: This is an Ibiki fic, because the man needs more love! Morino Ibiki was one of the most feared shinobi in Konoha, one look left most shaking in their sandals, but what lay behind the shadow man?
1. Chapter 1

**Truth: Shades of Gray**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the strange ideas that pop out of my brain when it's poked with a stick, and one extremely tasty pie, oh and a large amount of yaoi... So in conclusion; we come in peace, we mean you no harm, and Naruto belongs to someone else. **

_Main pairing: IbikiXOC (others include KashiNaru and GaaHina, but these are probably only going to be mentioned in passing.)_

_Ibiki Morino was Konoha's best interrogator, he's considered one of the scariest shinobi to walk the earth. He had few friends, and less family. He's slowly losing himself each day; how long would he last? When would someone finally see the man behind the monster?_

_She's been betrayed, is alone, hurt, and has no idea where she is. What should she make of the man that saved her?_

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

Normal action

"Normal speech"

**So let's begin the fic shall we?**

**The Beginning of Something...?  
><strong>

_It hurts, god it hurts. Why does it hurt so much when I knew he was an asshole? Why did I stay? And what the hell prompted the sudden attack? He knew I had to work late, I told him... It doesn't matter any more, just have to get away. Have to get to the hospital, or the police. Damn it! I'm losing too much blood, but I can't stop. If I stop he'll catch up. I have to keep going, I have to keep going. Shit my vision is starting to blur... I can't pass out. I have to... keep...go..._

Ibiki Morino was not having a good day. In fact, had he had to specify he was having a rather lousy one indeed. He had had a trying day at work with the fifteen prisoners to be interrogated. Four of them had proved to be stubborn, forcing him to work harder than usual. This of course made him feel like he was going soft. _I have to do some extra research, find something new to breathe a little more life into my torture routine... It's __getting old, and that won't do. _Then just as his shift was supposed to end some asshole is brought in for attacking Naruto Uzumaki again. Now generally Ibiki didn't go over the top on prisoners, but this one had truly pissed him off. After the exams Ibiki had gotten to know the young fox carrier and had come to like the energetic boy. As an ANBU operative he had always known who he was, of course, but now that he actually _knew _the boy the attacks on him had gotten a little more... personal. The poor kid didn't deserve the lot he was handed, so Ibiki took a sadistic kind of pleasure in making sure that this particular attacker learned that the boy was to be respected.

Then as he finally get's to leave that damn drill just _had _to be run_, _making him stay an additional two hours. This resulted in him having to get take out. What's so bad about take out? Being treated like your going to rip off the heads of everybody in the restaurants with no provocation. Normally this didn't bother him, but for some reason tonight it grated on his conscious mind like steel nails on a chalkboard. He knew that there were many who were afraid of him, and that some had reason to be. But that didn't mean he was going to attack little children and innocent people!

All he wanted was to go home, eat his dinner, maybe read a little and then go to sleep. That was all, he didn't want anything else. He just wanted to relax in his own home, knowing that there, he was safe to be himself. So he started walking toward his home. Passing through most of the town and into a forested part of the village. Once he reached the road leading to his property he began to relax, only to tense moments later at a small sound. He stilled, listening for another warning sound, and heard a pained groan. Following the small whimpers and panting breaths he found the source, and for a moment he stood in shock wondering what kind of monster had caused such damage.

Before him on the ground was a woman lying in a pool blood, and more was dripping out of her. He shook himself out of his shock and immediately grabbed the woman as gently as possible. He started toward the hospital as fast as his legs could carry him. Enhancing his speed with chakra as he ran. All the while wondering what could have happened to the woman in his arms. As he felt blood seeping into his shirt he tried to push himself a little bit faster, knowing that she wouldn't last very long with such extensive blood loss. He knew in the back of his mind that this could be some elaborate set up, but he could not leave the woman to die. He would interrogate her later, but for that moment his only thought was to get her to a healer.

He arrived at the hospital and burst through the doors, instantly catching everyone's attention. An instant later nurses and doctors rushed over and relieved him of his burden, asking what had happened. After explaining that he had found her in that condition he sat down in one of the waiting room chairs to collect his thoughts. After a few minutes he stood and reported to the hokage's office. There he left a detailed report of what had happened that evening, knowing that he was saving himself work for tomorrow. Once finished he returned to the hospital to wait. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had to be there, to know what had happened. He had to make sure that she would live. These feelings puzzled him, and he couldn't figure out what it was that motivated him to feel that way. He had never met her, or he was pretty sure he hadn't. His mind replayed what he could remember of her appearance; Long golden brown hair (a rare shade around there,) round face, small arched brows, and full lips. No he was sure he'd never met her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, however I do lay claim to the oc in this fic. **

Thank you everyone who added me to their favorite list and followed my stories I appreciate it a whole lot. I apologize once again for my sporadic updating habits. I haven't had much time to write, and a smart phone doesn't exactly a computer make. So while I could read while at work on breaks, writing was not possible. Thanks for sticking with me as I drag my way to my next chapter and/or story. Now lets continue from where we had to leave off eh?

**Review of previous chapters end: **_**He had to make sure that she would live. These feelings puzzled him, and he couldn't figure out what it was that motivated him to feel that way. He had never met her, or he was pretty sure he hadn't. His mind replayed what he could remember of her appearance; Long golden brown hair (a rare shade around there,) round face, small arched brows, and full lips. No he was sure he'd never met her.**_

**Chapter 2; Beginnings**

_Drip...bathump... Drip...bathump... shhhh...bathump... tap, tap, tap, bathump...tap, tap, drip...bathump... tap, tap, drip...bathump...bathump...bathump...bathump,bathump...bathump, bathump, bathump..._

_What are those noises? Am I dead?I think I should be, but I'm too cold and I ache too much to be dead... Wait, why is the beeping getting faster? And who's that breathing so loudly? Is it me? Wait I recognize these sounds... a hospital. I'm in a hospital. I got away... Someone found me... I should probably wake up and tell them what happened but I'm so tired. I'm finally safe. The bastard can't get me here. Is it OK for me to relax finally? Can I really stop worrying about the pain...Whoa, whatever they just gave me is great...No pain... I should really wake up and tell them... Find out If I'm really safe...but well, I'm too tired to deal with it. I'm just gonna go back to sleep... yeah, sleep is good... _

It had been three days since Ibiki had found the young woman lying unconscious on the hospital bed, and she had yet to wake. There had been one point where they all thought she would, In fact her heart rate had increased dramatically, only to drop back to a slow monotonous rhythm when the nurse had injected morphine into the woman's I.V line to dull the pain that all were sure she was in. Medics made their way in and out checking on her vital signs, each testing to see if she would respond to outside stimuli, but no one seemed to know why she hadn't regained consciousness. Though her injuries were severe there was no evidence of head trauma or injury to the brain. Tsunade had brought up the idea of emotional trauma, and they had attempted to have Inoichi enter and investigate her mind. Attempted being the key word. It seemed that the girl had some kind of natural barrier that kept Inoichi from intruding on her thoughts without invitation.

Ibiki, of course, found that his interest in the girl had grown even stronger after the discovery of her mental walls. As he sat at his desk he would mentally went over what little he knew. The puzzle the girl presented fascinated him. No one knew who she was. There was no record of her in any of the Konoha databases, and none in the other allied villages. She had none of the muscle tone or calluses that proclaimed one to be a shinobi or warrior of any type, in fact nothing about her could be construed into any individual vocation.

Her features also gave no indication as to where she was from. They were unique, and yet they were nondescript. Golden brown hair could be found in several parts of the elemental nations. The pale complexion paired with said hair could be found in completely different parts of the nation. This made him even more curious as to where she could be from. The single most defining feature the woman had was her eyes. No one had ever seen anything quite like them. When Tsunade had pulled back the girls eyelids to check the responsiveness of her pupils many in the room had paused to stare. Even unresponsive the girls irises were captivating. They were mostly a deep, deep blue, but shot through the blue were jagged streaks of silver radiating from an uneven ring encircling her pupils. The brief glimpse he had gotten had reminded him of his time in Mizu when he had witnessed a storm cloud over a restless sea illuminated by lightning. (This thought of course made him slightly embarrassed so he'd never, ever, speak it aloud.)

All in all she presented a very interesting puzzle, and Ibiki had always loved solving puzzles. He wanted to know if she was a threat, he also wanted to know what had happened to her. Most of all he wanted to know how she'd gotten on to his property and through all of his traps in her condition. So... he waited. Each day after he'd finished his shift he visited the hospital in hopes that she had awoken, only to leave slightly disappointed. He had, of course, left orders that he was to be immediately informed should she wake, but his usual patience with such things seemed to have abandoned him. This was yet another puzzle the man had yet to work out. Ibiki couldn't understand why the woman had gotten under his skin so badly. He had seen worse injuries, but for some reason he couldn't explain he was disturbed by the girls wounds, and he wanted to know who had inflicted them.

Ibiki had known at first glance that the injuries were deliberately inflicted. After all, he was an interrogation specialist and what kind of accidents could lead to surgically precise cuts along the bicep and the wrist? Someone had taken a knife and cut open her bicep from armpit to elbow, and then engraved and "H" into her wrist in the same manner. In addition to this was the long knife wound on the left side of her ribcage, as if someone had started to peel her skin away from muscle, and the third degree burns as if someone had held open flame along those cuts, and then there were the bruises. The girl had a ring of bruises on her ankles, right wrist, and throat. All of them were also raw and red. As if she had been bound and tried to struggle to get away from her attacker or whoever had tortured her. Her left wrist had been cut open and burned too badly to see if the bruising existed there as well, but Ibiki was certain that it did. He was also certain that she had gotten away before the other person had finished, and that had she not escaped she would be dead.

Ibiki finally sighed and put the woman out of his mind to finish his paperwork. Just as he finished filing it his door flew open.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Screamed a panting ANBU operative, obviously having bolted to T&I as fast as his legs could carry him.

Instantly Ibiki was up and moving toward the hospital, a small sadistic grin on his face. He had a mystery to solve, and the main character had just stepped onto the board.


End file.
